Auf keinen verdammten Fall!
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Als das Team einen Fall in D.C. bekommt, erfahren sie etwas über Reid, was sie nicht glauben können.


Auf keinen verdammten Fall!

"Erinnert ihr euch an Detective Owen Kim?", fragte JJ im Flugzeug. "Von dem Stalker Fall, richtig?", stellte Hotch fest und die Blondine nickte bestätigend. "Genau, du erinnerst dich an den Fall, Spence?" "Ja...ja, ich erinner mich an den Fall.", antwortete der Angesprochene JJ, welche jedoch nicht locker ließ. "Hast du seitdem jemals mit...ähm...Lila gesprochen?" "Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf diesen Fall konzentrieren. Das ist momentan wichtiger.", hatte er ausweichend geantwortet.  
Und so hatte der ganze Schlamassel erst angefangen…

"Detective, eine Frage…", begann JJ, als sie mit Detective Kim allein im Konferenzraum des Reviers war, "Haben sie etwas von Lila Archer gehört?"  
"Die Schauspielerin aus dem Stalker Fall? Von der hat keiner mehr etwas gehört. Sie hat ihren Vertrag für "Emotional Cages" beendet und ist untergetaucht. Der Fall war wohl zu viel für sie…", erklärte der Detective und JJ war erstaunt.  
"Also haben auch die Paparazzi keine Ahnung wo sie steckt?"  
"Nein, die haben über ein Jahr erfolglos nach ihr gesucht. Sie haben es aufgegeben. Ich glaube seit vier Jahren hat keiner mehr Lila Archer gesehen.", sagte er und JJ nickte leicht.

Ein Vierteljahr später versammelte sich das Team im Besprechungsraum, wobei jeder aufgrund der Uhrzeit eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen hatte.  
"Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich früh ist…", begann Hotch und wurde von Rossi unterbrochen. "Es ist fünf Uhr morgens an einem Sonntag, Aaron!"  
"Er hat Recht, Hotch. Außerdem...wo ist Spence?", fragte JJ.  
"Reid hat sich den gestrigen Tag und heute frei genommen, mit der Ausnahme, dass wir ihn heute im Notfall hinzuziehen können. Da er aber nicht an sein Handy geht, holen wir ihn von Zuhause ab. Unser Fall ist in D.C., also ist das kein Problem. Und Garcia, du kommst auch mit."  
"Geht klar, Boss.", sagte die Technische Analystin und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung um die Bilder für den Fall zu liefern.

Eine Stunde später stand das Team vor einem großen Grundstück in Forest Hills in D.C. und sah zu dem Haus, was auf einem kleinen Hügel stand.  
"Hotch, bist du sicher, dass du die richtige Adresse hast?", fragte Garcia, welche sich jetzt umsah.  
Die Häuser hier hatten alle sehr große Grundstücke und lagen etwas zurückgesetzt, sodass sie nicht leicht einsehbar waren. Überall um sie herum standen hohe Bäume, doch das Grundstück selbst war weitestgehend Baumfrei.  
"Das ist die Adresse, die in Reid's Akte steht. Davenport Street NW…und die Hausnummer stimmt auch.", antwortete der Unit Chief, bevor sie das Tor öffneten und die Auffahrt zum Haus hinauf gingen.  
Es war eines dieser älteren Backsteinhäuser, allerdings mit neuen Elementen, welche verrieten, dass in den letzten Jahren einiges modernisiert worden war. Auf dem Rasen zu beiden Seiten der Auffahrt standen verschiedene Pflanzen, angefangen bei Rosen, Rhododendron bis hin zu Gartenazaleen, Oleander, Wandelröschen und Hortensien. Am Auffälligsten waren aber die großen Fliederbüsche, die in einem Beet vor dem Haus standen.

"Nett hier…", Rossi sah sich beeindruckt um. "Aber warum habe ich noch nie bemerkt, dass das Genie hier wohnt?" Immerhin war seine Villa nur einige Straßen entfernt.  
"Naja, es ist versteckt hier oben und bis jetzt wusste keiner von uns, wo er wohnt, oder?", antwortete Garcia ihm und betätigte dann die Klingel...welche allerdings kein Geräusch von sich gab. Laut dem Türschild waren sie aber eindeutig richtig.  
Morgan zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Keine Klingel...die Alarmanlage ist aus…" Er sah durch das kleine Fenster der Haustür.  
"Leute, da liegt eine umgekippte Stehlampe!"

Das reichte dem Team als Alarmsignal. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte Emily das Schloss mit einem kleinen Trick geöffnet und das Team, gefolgt von Garcia, betrat mit gezogenen Waffen das Haus.  
Kaum waren sie jedoch über die Türschwelle, kam ihnen ein Hund entgegen gerannt. Er flitzte aus dem Wohnzimmer, schlitterte um die Kurve, genau gegen die umgefallene Stehlampe, sprang wieder auf, stolperte über das Kabel und legte eine Bruchlandung hin, genau vor die Füße der Profiler. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sich das Team sicher, dass sie im richtigen Haus waren. Das war eindeutig Reid's Hund. Er war genauso tollpatschig, wie sein Besitzer.  
Jetzt, wo der Hund sich wieder aufrappelte, konnte man ihn gut erkennen. Er war eine Mischung aus einem Golden Retriever und einem weißen schweizer Schäferhund, hatte schneeweißes Fell und ein Knickohr, was ihn total niedlich aussehen ließ.  
Einen Moment lang sah er die Profiler an, dann beschnuppert er jeden von ihnen und ging zurück zu seinem Körbchen.  
"Ein toller Wachhund, den Reid da hat…", grinste Morgan und sah zu dem Hund, der jetzt auf etwas herumkaute, was arg nach einer von Reid's Krawatten aussah. Wenigstens war es eine mit einem wirklich scheußlichen Muster.

Rossi hatte derweilen einen Blick in das Zimmer hinter dem Wohnzimmer geworfen. Es war eine große Küche mit einer Inseltheke in der Mitte. "Wozu braucht Reid so eine Küche? Wir kommen wegen den Fällen doch sowieso kaum zum Kochen…", stellte der ältere Profiler fest.  
Dann folgte er den anderen die Treppe nach oben.  
Was den Profilern auffiel war, dass das Haus ziemlich hell eingerichtet war und die Einrichtung zum größten Teil aus weiß lackiertem Holz bestand. Allerdings war auch viel Granit und Marmor mit verbaut, zum Beispiel in der Küche, oder in dem Badezimmer, dessen Tür JJ geöffnet hatte.  
"Himmel...wie viele Zimmer hat dieses Haus?", fragte die Blondine, nachdem sie die Tür zu einer Bibliothek, einem Arbeitszimmer, zwei Gästezimmern und einem kleinen Atelier geöffnet hatte.  
"Ich tippe auf die Tür am Ende des Flurs.", sagte Morgan und folgte JJ die bereits auf dem Weg dahin war.

Kaum, dass JJ jedoch die Tür, diesmal zu dem richtigen Schlafzimmer, geöffnet hatte, stand sie wie versteinert da und auch Morgan sah so aus, als konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen.  
"Auf keinen Fall…auf keinen verdammten Fall!", sagte er und sorgte mit seinem Ausruf dafür, dass nun auch die anderen Teammitglieder das Zimmer betraten.

Reid schlief noch, was an seinem freien Tag und in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit durchaus verständlich war. Was die Profiler irritiert hatte, war die brünette Frau, die an Spencer gekuschelt schlief.  
Die Frau, welche jetzt durch die Geräusche langsam wach wurde, blinzelte, von den Sonnenstrahlen geblendet, welche in das Schlafzimmer fielen.  
Als sie jedoch die Menschen in dem Schlafzimmer bemerkte, schrie sie panisch auf, holte innerhalb von Sekunden einen Revolver aus ihrem Nachttisch hervor und zielte auf die Profiler.  
Reid, welcher nun ebenfalls wach war, setzte sich seine Brille auf und sah von der Frau neben ihm zu dem Team. "Was zur Hölle?!"  
Mittlerweile schien auch die Frau die Leute erkannt zu haben, denn sie legte die Waffe auf den Nachttisch. "Spencer...warum stehen deine Kollegen in unserem Schlafzimmer?"  
"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!", knurrte Reid jetzt wütend. Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie ihn für einen Fall hinzuziehen könnten, aber nicht, dass sie in sein Haus einbrechen und die Frau an seiner Seite zu Tode erschrecken könnten!  
"Die Polizei von D.C. hat uns wegen einem Fall angefordert. Wir warten unten…", bemühte sich Garcia schnell die Situation zu entschärfen und scheuchte die anderen, inklusive Hotch und Rossi, nach unten.

"Kann mir jemand verraten, was hier los ist?", fragte Rossi, als sie im Wohnzimmer waren.  
"Vor vier Jahren hatten wir einen Fall in Los Angeles. Eine Schauspielerin namens Lila Archer wurde gestalked und Leute die ihrer Karriere im Weg waren, starben. Während Hotch, Gideon, Morgan und ich mit hilfe von Garcia den Stalker gesucht haben, hat Reid auf Lila aufgepasst.", sagte JJ und wurde von Morgans Lachen unterbrochen.  
"So könnte man es ausdrücken. Zu sagen, dass die beiden im Pool rumgemacht haben, trifft es schon eher. Jedenfalls hat Reid sie am Ende vor der Stalkerin gerettet…", erklärte Derek.  
"Ich nehme jetzt mal stark an, dass das dann da oben Lila war…", stellte Rossi fest.

"Seid ihr eigentlich alle blind?!", mischte sich Garcia schließlich ein. "Hat etwa keiner von euch die Ringe bemerkt?!"  
"Die was?!" Morgan sah erstaunt zu Penelope.  
"Die Ringe! Himmel noch eins...die beiden sind verheiratet!" Penelope hatte sofort die schlichten Goldringe an den Händen des Paares gesehen.  
Morgan sah so aus, als ob er es nicht glauben konnte. "Aber…"

"Sie hat Recht…", wurde er von einer Stimme unterbrochen. Lila, welche jetzt einen fliederfarbenen, knielangen Morgenmantel trug, war nach unten gekommen. "Spencer und ich sind verheiratet. Wir hatten gestern unseren dritten Hochzeitstag. Und naja...wir haben es so geheim wie möglich gehalten. Nur unsere Eltern waren bei der Hochzeit anwesend. Und sonst hat es nur Chief Strauss gewusst. Sie hat uns geholfen alles geheim zu halten. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Paparazzi mich finden und Spencer und mir keine Ruhe lassen.", erklärte Lila und ging in die Küche.  
"Kaffee?", fragte sie die Agenten, welche, alle immer noch etwas verdutzt, nickten.  
Keine fünf Minuten später hatten die Agenten alle eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand, während Lila selbst Tee vorzog. Mit ihrem Ausstieg aus Hollywood hatte sie auch den Kaffee aufgegeben…und sie hatte es keine Sekunde bereut. Der Tag war einfach entspannter, wenn man nicht ständig Koffein in sich hatte.

"Ganz im Ernst...ich brauch eine Erklärung.", sagte Morgan schließlich.  
"In Ordnung. Ich denke, ich fange am besten am Anfang an. Ich war schon in Spencer verliebt, als wir uns das erste Mal in der Galerie getroffen haben. Und nachdem er mich dann gerettet hat, natürlich noch mehr. Dann musste er aber wieder gehen.  
Und ich hab mich gefragt, was mich eigentlich in L.A. hält. Jeder hat von mir verlangt, dass ich lächel und fröhlich Interviews gebe. Keiner hat daran gedacht, dass Menschen gestorben waren. Es war ihnen egal.  
Zwei Wochen später hat eine Freundin, Pinky, mich dann gezwungen nach D.C. zu fliegen. Sie hat gesagt, dass ich endlich mit Spencer reden und nicht weiter so mit hängendem Kopf in der Gegend herumlaufen soll, wie eine Topfpflanze, die zu lange nicht gegossen wurde."  
Das Team musste bei dem Vergleich lachen und selbst Hotch schmunzelte.

"Und dann bist du also hierher?", stellte JJ fest. "Genau. Und es war die beste Entscheidung, die ich jemals getroffen habe."  
"Und du bist mittlerweile auch Brünett...", stellte Garcia fest, was Lila schmunzeln ließ. "Ja, ich musste mir die Haare für Emotional Cages blond färben, aber das war nie wirklich meine Farbe. Und Spencer findet meine natürliche Haarfarbe auch besser."  
"Du bist ja keine Schauspielerin mehr...was machst du jetzt?", wollte Emily wissen.  
"Oh, das werdet ihr amüsant finden. Ich habe fast drei Jahre lang studiert und vor einem Jahr habe ich schließlich promoviert."  
"Welches Fach?", wollte Hotch wissen.  
"Psychologie...", Lila grinste bei den Blicken der Agenten. "Ich habe mich für auf Traumapsychologie bei Kindern und Jugendlichen spezialisiert."  
"Warte...du hast in nur drei Jahren promoviert?" Garcia schien beeindruckt.  
"Spencer hat mir geholfen. Er hat mir Merktechniken und Schnelllesen beigebracht. Dadurch ging es viel schneller. Und er hat mir immer die Dinge erklärt, die ich nicht verstanden habe. Genau wie er sich meine Übungen durchgelesen und korrigiert hat, wenn nötig." Schmunzelnd dachte sie zurück.

*Flashback*  
 _  
Lila saß im Schneidersitz auf der Couch und ging noch einmal das Profil durch, was sie auf den Block geschrieben hatte, als sie die Haustür aufgehen und Schritte hörte. Keine halbe Minute später kam auch schon Spencer ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. "Hey..." Lila lächelte ihn an. "Hey...ich nehme an, dass er der Grund ist, warum du mir nicht wie sonst so stürmisch umarmt hast?", Reid deutete lächelnd auf den Welpen, der es sich auf Lilas Schoß bequem gemacht hatte.  
"Ja, er schläft so ruhig und ich wollte ihn nicht wecken. Hast du schon gegessen?" "Ja, wir haben schon im Jet gegessen, während wir die Akten bearbeitet haben. Was machst du da eigentlich?", er deutete auf den Block, bevor er sich neben sie setzte.  
"Das ist eine Aufgabe, die wir für die Zwischenprüfung bekommen. Wir sollen eine Person analysieren, die wir erst einmal getroffen haben."  
"Darf ich?", fragte Reid und deutete auf den Block, doch Lila schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein..." sie machte schnell den Namen der Person mit einem Klebezettel unkenntlich, bevor sie Spencer den Block reichte. "Jetzt darfst du..."  
Reid las sich schnell die Psychoanalyse durch und schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. "Weißt du...ich hab so eine Idee, wen du da analysiert hast." Er zog den Zettel ab und seine Ahnung wurde bestätigt, was ihn lachen ließ. "Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen." Ganz oben auf dem Zettel stand der Name "Derek Morgan".  
_  
*Flashback Ende*

Das Geräusch von Krallen auf den Fliesen, ließ Lila aus ihren Gedanken zurückkehren. Lächelnd knuddelte Lila den Hund kurz. "Einstein, du bist mir ein toller Wachhund. Du lässt einfach sechs Leute in unser Haus und machst dann noch nicht mal einen Mucks."  
So getadelt legte sich Einstein auf den Boden und fuhr sich mit den Pfoten über die Schnauze, was die Anwesenden zum Grinsen brachte.  
"Ihr habt ihn Einstein genannt? Warum überrascht mich das nicht?", Morgan schüttelte den Kopf und Lila lachte.  
"Nein, er ist nicht nach Albert Einstein benannt, sondern nach Einstein aus Back to the Future. Und er hilft mir bei der Arbeit als Therapiehund. Die Kinder fühlen sich wohl bei ihm und reden dann leichter.", erklärte sie, als sie Schritte die Treppe runterkommen hörte.

Reid, welcher viel freundlicher aussah als noch vor einer Viertelstunde, schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Dann sah er zu Lila. "Was machst du heute?" Sie hatten den Tag ja eigentlich gemeinsam verbringen wollen.  
"Ich werde mich um den Garten kümmern. Das hab ich die letzte Zeit immer aufgeschoben und da muss jetzt ziemlich viel gemacht werden. Und dann werde ich noch die Klingel reparieren, die Einstein kaputt gemacht hat." Einstein liebte das Geräusch der Klingel und hatte immer so lange die Klingel betätigt, bis sie stecken blieb und ein dauerhaftes Klingeln hören ließ, weshalb sie die Klingel abgestellt hatten. Jetzt war es ihre Aufgabe den steckengebliebenen Klingelknopf zu reparieren. "Aber bevor ich das mache, geh ich dann erstmal eine Runde schwimmen." Sie sah in den Garten zum Pool, dessen Wasser im Sonnenlicht einladend glitzerte.  
Ein Bellen von Einstein, welcher vor seinem Napf saß, ließ sie aber nach unten schauen. "Nein, Einstein. Du bekommst erst um acht dein Futter, das weißt du genau."  
Das Team begann zu Lachen, als Einstein zu seinem Körbchen schlich.

Als die Profiler sich dann auf den Weg machen wollten, hielt Lila ihren Ehemann noch kurz auf, um ihn zu küssen. "Pass auf dich auf, ja?"  
Reid lächelte etwas. "Das werde ich. Ich liebe dich, Lila."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Spencer.", antwortete seine Frau ihm, bevor er ging.

"Entschuldigung, können sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich die Profiler von der BAU finden kann?"  
Der Officer sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf zu der Frau, welche ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. "Den Gang entlang und die dritte Tür rechts."  
"Danke." Und damit ging sie auch schon in die Angegebene Richtung.  
Der Officer sah ihr nach und wandte sich dabei an seinen Partner. "Schau dir Mal die geilen Kurven an. Die hätte ich gern in meinem Bett…"  
Ein ärgerliches "Träumen sie weiter!" von einem der Profiler sorgte dafür, dass er sich von dem Anblick lösen musste.  
Besagter Profiler lief jetzt schnell auf die Frau zu und rief dabei ein "Lila!", was sie veranlasste stehen zu bleiben und sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu dem Profiler umzudrehen.

"Spence!", rief Lila erfreut und küsste ihren Ehemann kurz. "Ich hab euch übrigens einiges mitgebracht…"  
"Das hab ich schon gesehen…danke.", antwortete Reid und nahm seiner Frau die schwere Box ab, in welcher sich zwei große Aufläufe befanden.

"Ich bin am Verhungern…", stellte Emily schließlich fest und Morgan stimmte ihr zu. Es war gegen halb acht und keiner von ihnen hatte Mittagessen gehabt.  
"Lieferservice…", hörten sie auf einmal die belustigte Stimme von Lila, welche ihrem Mann gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
In Windeseile schoben Emily und Morgan die Akten beiseite, sodass Reid die Box abstellen konnte.  
Hotch sah seinen warf Reid einen fragenden Blick zu, doch statt seiner antwortete Lila.  
"Ich hab Spencer angerufen, ob er zum Abendessen zu Hause ist. Und da er gesagt hat, dass ihr immer noch an dem Fall sitzt, dachte ich, dass ich euch allen gleich etwas vorbeibringe. Ich hab Lasagne dabei und für alle Vegetarier gibt es Zucchini-Kartoffel-Auflauf. Und beides als extra große Aufläufe, damit auch jeder satt wird, sie natürlich eingeschlossen, Detective.", sie sah zu dem Mann, welcher die BAU angefordert hatte.  
"Du bist ein Engel!", rief Emily.  
"Im Pausenraum gegenüber gibt es Teller…", erklärte der Detective und JJ und Garcia sprangen auf um sie zu holen.

"Himmel, ist das lecker…", sagte Emily, als sie den ersten Bissen Lasagne probierte und selbst Rossi stimmte ihr zu.  
"Freut mich, dass es euch schmeckt. Ich liebe es zu kochen.", erklärte Lila, was Reid lachen ließ.  
"Und das, obwohl du noch vor vier Jahren täglich den Feuermelder in Gang gesetzt und das Kochen verflucht hast."  
"Jetzt kann ich aber kochen und es macht Spaß. Und ich habe den Feuermelder nicht täglich in Gang gesetzt!" Aber mehrmals wöchentlich sicher…

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis Garcia schließlich etwas einfiel. "Ihr seid seit drei Jahren verheiratet...habt ihr schon Mal an Kinder gedacht?", das war etwas, was sie unbedingt wissen wollte.  
"Wir wollen uns damit noch Zeit lassen.", erklärte Reid. Er und Lila hatten zwar vor einer Weile beschlossen ein Baby zu bekommen, aber das musste er den anderen ja nicht verraten.  
Lila nickte zustimmend und lächelte. Sie wusste einmal etwas, was ihr Ehemann nicht wusste. Und sie genoss jede Sekunde davon…


End file.
